Blossom Blast Saga
Blossom Blast Saga is one of the games that developed by King, the company. It was launched first on mobile devices on November 5, 2015. This game was officially released on Facebook on June 22, 2016. The HTML5 version of this game was also rolled out for all Facebook users since this game was officially released on Facebook. Gameplay Match your way through a cascade of bee-autiful garden levels in Blossom Blast Saga, a fun linker game from the makers of Candy Crush Saga and Farm Heroes Saga! Link flower buds of the same colors to make beautiful flowers blossom, and clear the flowerbeds before you run out of moves! Match 3 or more flower buds to make the world bloom into spectacular colors. Connect more flower buds to set off a glorious chain-reaction and watch your score grow! Collect every flower and make your way through gorgeous garden levels in this colorful adventure game! Description of Blossom Blast Saga Join the buzz, play Blossom Blast Saga and follow Blossom the bee as you link your way through bee-autiful gardens full of colorful buds. Watch out for those weeds, the more flowers you grow the better! BBS-Flower linking fun.jpg BBS-Challenging game modes.jpg BBS-Flower power.jpg BBS-Play with friends.jpg BBS-Screenshot.jpg BBS-Level 8.jpg Level types In Blossom Blast Saga, there are 4 level types existing: *'Score levels': Introduced at level 1, the first level of the game. The player is givena set number of moves and must score one star target before running out of moves by blooming flowers or clearing blockers. *'Bud levels': Introduced at level 4. The player is given a set number of moves and must bloom all the big buds in the garden. *'Weed levels': Introduced at level 21. The player is given a set number of moves and must remove all the weeds in the garden. *'Flower levels': Introduced at level 101. The player is given a set number of moves at must pick all flowers given one-by-one before running out of moves. Gallery Gallery= Blossom Blast main screen old.png|''Blossom Blast'' (old name and logo) Download (16).jpg|''Blossom Blast Saga'' main screen (old) Download (17).jpg|''Blossom Blast Saga'' main screen (new) Blossom Blass Saga Main Screen.png|Blossom Blast Saga main screen (Facebook) old with 720x720px Blossom Blast Saga main menu 720px.jpg|Main menu background Blossom Blast Saga Main Menu.png|Blossom Blast Saga main screen (Facebook) new with 800x600px Blossom Blast Saga (winter-theme) mobile.jpg|Main screen winter theme (mobile) Blossom Blast Saga main menu (winter-theme) Facebook.png|Main screen winter theme (Facebook) Blossom Blast Saga main menu background (winter-theme).png|Main menu background (winter theme) Blossom Blast Saga main menu (winter-theme).gif|Main screen winter theme (animation) Blossom Blast Saga main menu (Valentine-theme) mobile.png|Main screen Valentine theme (mobile) Blossom Blast Saga main menu (valentine-theme) Facebook.png|Main screen Valentine theme (Facebook) Blossom Blast Saga main menu (valentine-theme).gif|Main screen valentine theme (animation) Blossom Blast Saga main menu (halloween-theme) mobile.png|Main screen Halloween theme (mobile) Blossom Blast Saga main menu (halloween-theme) Facebook.png|Main screen Halloween theme (Facebook) Blossom Blast Saga main menu background (halloween-theme).png|Main menu background (halloween theme) Blossom Blast Saga main menu (halloween-theme).gif|Main screen halloween theme (animation) Blossom Blast Saga Starting.png|Starting... Blossom Blast Saga Loading.png|Loading screen Blossom Blass Saga error screen.png|Your browser or graphics card is not supported. Game completed congratulations screen.png|Congratulations! Game completed congratulations 2.png|Congratulations! 2 Something went wrong screen.jpg|Server Error Could not connect screen.jpg|Error Server Error screen.jpg|Server Error Quit Game screen mobile.png|Quit Game? |-| App icon= BlossomBlastSaga-appicon.png BlossomBlastSaga-appicon2.png BlossomBlastSaga-appicon3.png BlossomBlastSaga-appicon4.png |-| App screen= BBS-Main screen old.jpg BBS-Flower linking fun old.jpg BBS-Play with Friends old.jpg BBS-Unearth boosters old.jpg |-| Miscellaneous= Blossom Blast Saga FacebookGameroom background.jpg|Facebook Gameroom background BlossomBlastSaga cover.jpg|Cover blossomBlastSaga cover2.png|Cover |-| Video= Blossom Blast Saga - TV ad Blossom Blast Saga I Out now on Mobile! I King Games Blossom Blast Saga - Out now on Mobile! - King Games Blossom Blast Saga Flower Stand 30 US TV Commercial Blossom Blast Saga Flower Stand 15 US TV Commercial More info Blossom Blast Saga, a new game from the makers of Candy Crush Saga & Farm Heroes Saga! Download Blossom Blast Saga for free for flower linking fun! Link your way through bee-autiful gardens full of colorful buds! Make the buds bloom to clear the flowerbeds before you run out of moves! Link 3 or more buds of the same color to grow them. Sit back and watch as you set off an epic chain reaction of blooming flowers. If the chain begins to shake, you’re in for a big surprise! Clear an entire flowerbed to get an 'Awesome Blossom!' but watch out for those weeds! It’s all about flower power so the more flowers you grow the better! Take on this wonderful Saga alone or play with friends to see who can get the best score! Blossom Blast Saga is completely free to play but in-game currency, to buy items such as extra moves or lives, will require payment with real money. By downloading this game you are agreeing to our terms of service; http://about.king.com/consumer-terms/terms Blossom Blast Saga features: *Stunning graphics and effects set in beautiful gardens in the sky *Link 3 or more of the same color buds to grow the last flower in the chain. *Join Blossom on her travels through Dreamy Meadow, Carnival Garden and beyond! *120 challenging levels with 4 exciting game modes: *Scoring Mode: Link 3 of the same color flowers to get points! *Remove the Weeds Mode: Make a link of flowers surrounding the weeds to remove them. *Big Bud Mode: Link the same color flower into the big bud, or bloom next to it. When the number reaches zero, the bud explodes! *Collect Flowers Mode: Bloom a chain of a certain color in a sequence *Easy and fun to play, challenging to master *Leaderboards to watch your friends and competitors! *Easily sync the game between devices and unlock full game features when connected to the internet Already a fan of Blossom Blast Saga? Like us on Facebook or follow us on Twitter for the latest news: facebook.com/BlossomBlastSaga twitter.com/blossomblast Last but not least, a big THANK YOU goes out to everyone who has played Blossom Blast Saga!